The Unimura
by The FAI-NESS one
Summary: After landing in an Alternate time line of Dragon Ball Z, a wolf realizes he can transform, but how did he transform in the first place? Non-Yaoi. Plz R & R!
1. Discovery!

The Unimura  
A dash select of Dragon ball ATL ***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or various other little universes I mention like Harry Potter, so I hope you enjoy this fiction of mine it  
will bewilder all of your senses! *** \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
A wolf, lone dashing through the trees stopping all so often to take a breath, the wolf quickly looked back as if something was chasing him. A loud crash startled the out of breath wolf. Then another crash followed; birds flew out of their rattled nests, into the stormy night sky. More loud crashes followed the other two, the wolf had to keep going even though he had been running all through out the day. As the wolf started to run, when a massive talon crashed behind him. The wolf yelped in pain as he was hurdled into the air, and crashed into a near by pine tree. A large bird foot with sharp talons landed not too far away from the wolf under the pine tree. Followed by two hand shaped bird feet, the wolf drew himself closer to the tree trunk. "WHERE IS THAT WOLF?" A deep thunderous voice asked. The wolf shook in fear as he heard the voice, but not too long after that, a head, a strange ugly bird head, with a round like a duck's beak, but it was a fleshy beak with teeth jutting from the top and the bottom jaw. Black eyes with red iris and black cat slits in the center of the iris, narrowed upon the wolf under the tree. The fiery orange feathers, on the head of the monster flowed in an easterly direction, the wind coming out of the west bringing the scent of rain with it.Very heavy rain. "AH HA THERE YOU ARE WOLF," it said extending a hand shaped bird talon foot toward the wolf. The wolf reared itself up and bared his fangs at the hand foot, which the bird thing just backed, that hand up a little, and then at full force grabbed the wolf. Pulling the wolf high into the sky. The wolf could do nothing to get out of the monster's grasp as he wriggled and twisted about in the hand foot. "YOU'RE COMING TO MY MASTER, WHERE HE WILL DESTROY YOU," the monster said spreading its fire coloured wings over the forest, every second of the unfurling of its wings came a massive burst of orange, reds, yellows, and whites, and a destructive gust of wind slowly blowing the forest flat. The wolf watched helplessly as his home he had lived in for more than two years became a barren wasteland. All of a sudden the wolf felt like yelping in pain but the sound never came out, all of his senses went blank.  
* * *  
Drowsily the wolf lifted his head the scent of incense, the smell of little things decaying, and the strong smell of a cat.  
This wolf didn't like chasing house cats from a human home close to his, but his family did and which that was the reason how they died, the human was quite tired of wolves chasing his "pets" pulled out a twelve inch caliber shot gun, and shot his whole family, everyone but him.  
Strange the wolf did not want to know the gun's quality, but the ringing of the gunshots somehow played in his mind, but he never went close to the human's house. A "pet" of the human had told him how his family died a day later, this one cat that came, felt remorse for him, the black cat flicked his tail, told him something in animal speak.  
"Though your family was reckless, chased my family my brothers and sisters, they did not have a drop of Unimura blood within them, but I do sense that you are a Unimura, good bye wolf."  
The wolf wondered as he blindly recollected this memory, but what was a Unimura? The cat never told him what that was a Unimura, but he never asked the black cat what that was.  
Sight came to the wolf eventually, first in a blur of dark and light, shapes soon came into play and his vision became sharper than it had, he could see more detail, but then he noticed he was in a cage, a cage that had a scent of two humans, long since past and gun power, the wolf looked up, the cage had been welded half way up, like the top had once been blown off.  
In the closest pool of light the wolf could see something strange coming his way, he waited until the thing crossed the doorway and moved straight on to somewhere else.  
The thing had some sort of lizard head, with a perplexed look on it's face, a cuffed shirt with two little stubby arms coming out of the sleeves, or holes in the shirt. The bottom of this "thing" had tentacles.  
Never in his life had he ever seen a creature that strange and ugly, including the strange bird thing that had pursued, and grabbed him from his home then destroyed it in one fowl swoop.  
The wolf's hearing came back last, pain came after sight had returned to the wolf, but the wolf had to hold back from howling, yelping, or whining, or the things would hear him in the dank room that he was captured in.  
Wait! He was captured, no changing that, but maybe if he could make those things forget that he was there, he'd have to be very quiet and lay low. He could listen to the conversations the things were talking about, make sure he wasn't the topic, of their chatting.  
The wolf lifted up his ears and concentrated to listen out into the hallways of this strange place. He couldn't hear many just whispers, which keep repeating: "We must keep the Emortal bird from killing us." The wolf concentrated harder to hear further down the place. He could hardly hear words just noises, but when he tried to concentrate even harder than before, memories flooded his mind. The Black cat and the haunting greeny-blue eyes and the white patch on its chest, saying, "you are a Unimura." The wolf had more flooding memories of his family getting shot, the carcasses lying on the ground with looks of great fear on their faces. The pain he had been holding back, to keep low from the "things", flooded him, stinging his body continually like killer bees killing the intruder, so he had to let it out, the pain was to much for him to hold back, and at a thunderous volume the wolf let out a howl of pain, then blacked out.  
* * * 


	2. Captured!

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon ball Z I might own the evilness The Emortal bird and Vasia but not much, oh yeah any flames I shall receive in reviews shall be used to burn down my enemies' houses (! ***  
  
The wolf woke up with his senses numbing, all except for his sense of smell, which picked up the scent of cat had grown stronger, a hell of a lot stronger than it had been, his vision was blurry beyond belief, all the wolf could see was light and dark. Fuzzily his vision sharpened, but there was something standing right in front of him, something in a tawny brown hue and something toping it with black, two things that looked a bit like wings, but the wolf could barely get that focused to see. The wolf closed it's eyes for a bit then opened them to a more sharpened world, but what was standing in front of him was something out of a human's legends and myths, a griffin, A creature who was half eagle and half lion. The griffin that was standing in front of him, folded its wings started chanting something, a chair materialized out of nowhere, the griffin then stopped the chanting after the chair appeared, and sat in the chair. "Ah, wolf," the griffin said crossing his lion hind legs, "you're going to be my guest of honour." The wolf bared his fangs at the griffin, but the griffin just chuckled at him. "You think you're so tough, I am way stronger than you, so you might as well perish if you dare to continue like this wolf!" The griffin hollered to the wolf, in which this made the wolf go quiet. "Now where was I.?" The griffin asked in a distinguished tone, "ah right, before you jump to another haste-" "Sir, uh Vasia is on the crystal, wanting to talk to you," the creature said. The creatures that the wolf noticed earlier were now crawling all over the place, the room that was dark and cold, was just brighter, not any warmer. To the wolf's surprise the cage was gone, but he came to a conclusion that there was no escape, not until the griffin was distracted with something more distracting than the creatures. But wait there was something more distracting than the creatures, that "Vasia" on the crystal could give him time to escape out this strange place and find a new home. The only escape route looked to the left of the wolf a door with an arch, the hallway did not have the ground of a dry dirt or caked mud, but sewage water, with torches lighting the route out. "Yes I've been expecting my other half's call, bring the crystal to me please," the griffin paused, "and I'd like it now not later, got it?" Other half? The wolf stopped thinking for a way to break away from the griffin's hold at the moment, and stared at the griffin, with its black head and blood red eyes, no irises or pupils, made him a terror to look at. "Yes sir," the creature promptly responded. "Stupid hessitins, don't know what they're up to after another hessitin fills it's head with another useless idea," the griffin said as it propped its head on its right arm of the more lion body than eagle, but the head was in the shape of an eagle's, the ear tufts made the griffin more vicious looking, or sophisticated, but this griffin Had the head and wings of an eagle, legs and tail of a lion. The wolf concentrated on it's goal to get out of the layer of the griffin, a oddly shaped room with a black pit in one corner, and test tubes, flasks in a another corner, but an assortments of crystal balls on one wall of a shelving unit. The more the wolf looked around his mind wondered off thinking about what took to make this room, and not how to slip out of the griffin's grasp. The hessitin came back a bit later with a crystal ball in its hands, attached to the stubby arms. "Here you are sir," the hessitin said handing the griffin the crystal stone. "Thank you, oh and here's your pay check," the griffin said. The hessitin stood there with a puzzled look on its so-called face, and then said, "sir I don't get pay checks." "Exactly," the griffin responded, forming a light in its hand. "Sir, don't do this please, sir? Sir!" The hessitin screamed knowing what the light in the griffin's palm could do to the hessitin. The griffin shot the light at the hessitin; the hessitin scrambled to the exit, but was no match for the griffin's deadly light. The light swallowed up the hessitin. Screaming in pain as the light swallowed it up, the wolf just watched in trepidation, for he was thinking that would happen to him if was caught by the griffin. "Now be that a lesson to the rest of you," the griffin said, "that hessitin was late delivering the crystal I ordered him to fetch, if any of you are late think of this hessitin." "The Emortal bird is right we're lazy," the wolf heard one hessitin say. "Right you are, now get yourself up here who ever said that, I want to congratulate you," The griffin, known to the hessitins as the Emortal bird said, waving a claw into the gathered group, that had assembled after the one hessitin was destroyed. A hessitin moved forward out of the crowd, spoke in a quaking voice, "I did sir."  
"Good for you!" The Emortal bird chuckled.  
"Am I in trouble sir?" The hessitin asked again in a quivering tone. "Ho, ho, yes you are runt, might I make this a lesson too?" The Emortal bird said, clawing his chair he had made. "What, sir, are you g-g-going to make a-a Lessson?" The hessitin asked in its usual trembling voice. "The fact that no one is supposed to talk unless asked!" The Emortal bird yelled, forming yet another ball of light on its index claw. The hessitin that was ahead of the other hessitins started to run, but another escapee turned bogus, destroyed by the light the Emortal Bird created, and tossed. The other hessitins stood in a dumbstruck position, not moving anywhere or even blinking. The Emortal bird faced their direction, making all of the stiff statues of hessitins jump with shock. "Ah hem, MOVE!!!" The Emortal bird hollered at the hessitins, in which the statue mass moved nearly at the twice speed of any animal the wolf had ever seen faster than him. "Now where was I, oh right, Vasia, what did you want to tell me?" The Emortal bird asked, the crystal, "Its like I already know we think the same thing, at the same time, all the time, you are my other half." "Yes, yes, but it isn't m-," A female rendition of the Emortal bird voice, the Emortal birds voice, masculine, strong, and evil, of course how is having another half that's female, if you're male, or how is it even possible to have another half?! "It isn't you, it's one of the slave workers, on your universe wanting to talk to me, since I am going to look like this as soon as we merge aren't we Vasia?" The Emortal bird said finishing "Vasia's" half of the conversation. "Yes I know, I'll put the idiot on for you," Vasia said. The wolf couldn't believe it, another universe than this one, the possibility wasn't possible at all, neither was having another half. Suddenly a new voice echoed from the crystal stone, a boy's voice, he sounded hoarse, and a little bit quaky, but very strong in a way. "You, are you behind this you, you, monster?" The boy's voice asked. "Ah yes, but you should know boy, that the one you talked to in very rude manner was my other half, you could of gotten yourself killed boy," the Emortal bird said pointing his index claw at the crystal. "The name is Eric Quantor, ensign of earth's space exploration program!" Eric spat the word out even though the wolf could not see him. "You are a slave, boy, not a ensign anymore, Vasia, you know what to do," the Emortal bird said, but the boy started back up again, but at this time the wolf slow started for the exit. The wolf had nearly reached the doorway when he heard a name, not like any animal names he had heard before in fact, it sounded like a human name like that "Eric" boy's name. It was "Jayme", but the wolf wasn't sure who said it, but one thing was for certain, getting out of the Emortal bird's lair was the most vital thing at the moment. The wolf was close to his freedom, so close he could taste it, or was it the sewage water right in front of him, spilling into a small gap in between the decorated floor of the Emortal bird's lair dividing it to have a small waterfall. He placed a paw carefully enough into the water so no noise could be heard when walking out of the lair, when. CRASH!!! A hessitin had dropped a rack of test tubes, which this made the Emortal bird lift his black feathery head, and blood red eyes spotted the wolf. 


	3. The escape!

"Wolf, I see your trying to escape, you know that's futile Unimura!" the Emortal bird snarled. There that word was again, Unimura. The word teased at him like prey in a burrow taunting you to come and try to catch it. The wolf saw the griffin the Emortal bird rise from his magical chair, walking on his hind legs right toward the wolf. The wolf started to run, he felt like he was going somewhere, for a bit before he noticed his paws scarcely on the ground, which would force him to go forward. Instead the wolf was going straight up into the air, more vulnerable than before. "Like I said wolf it is absolutely futile trying to escape you'll end up killing yourself, now it's too late for that isn't it?" the Emortal bird said releasing a chuckle to scare absolutely anything even an inanimate object like a rock to crumble into it's finest particles, clay. The distance between the wolf and the griffin wasn't very close, but the Emortal bird had an arm extended and his index claw was pointing at the wolf. Was it magic? The wolf thought, as he knew that these were his closing seconds to his life. But I highly still doubt it, the wolf finished. The wolf held his eyes shut as he thought, so tightly it hurt him, but then he saw with his eyes still shut a bright white light, it wasn't the sun, his eyes were shut. Then a new thought hit him. Am I dead? Is that why the light is there? I should go and reach for it. As the wolf reached up with his front leg he heard the Emortal birds voice shout in surprise, suddenly the wolf felt like he was falling, and he opened his eyes when he hit the ground. Sewage water filled his mouth; the putrid taste of that water, but it brought him to his senses quickly and started to run. The wolf's speed surprised him as he ran, he had never ran this fast in his life, the torches suddenly vanished as soon as he reached the entrance of the griffin's lair, in fact when the wolf turned around to see the lair's center, the whole thing was gone. He had escaped and proved the griffin wrong, totally wrong.  
* * * It seemed like hours the wolf had been traveling within the dark tunnels of sewage water, the wolf wanted to collapse into the water and rest, seeing he was cold and the water was warmer than he was. But he could not give in now, for the wolf could see a dim light just ahead, and hoping it wasn't a mirage. The wolf ran for it, spreading water on him and getting colder faster as the water seeped into his fur to his skin, chilling him with every breeze that passed him in the sewage labyrinth. The light, once the wolf finally reached was illuminating from some water in some miniature maelstrom, from what the seabirds that had been eating garbage near his den had told him about, a large area of water in a circular current, and was turbulent, caused the boats on the water surface into it, but this was a small thing and wasn't sucking anything into it as rotated on the wall, and it was creating light. The wolf decided to see if the miniature maelstrom was dangerous, as he slowly stuck his paw into the maelstrom of light. He had placed his paw about a centimeter into the vortex, when a strong gust of wind push him in, or did it pull him in with a vacuum wind? The next the wolf knew he was floating inside the maelstrom, a strange dust seemed to circle the outside as the wolf was looking toward the end the dust spiraling closer together. He was tired beyond belief, even though he had rested in the griffin's layer, it still felt he never got any rest, his eye lids felt like they were crushing his eyes, until everything went dark.  
* * * 


	4. Revelations!

The songs of songbirds woke the wolf from a passive slumber, his sense of smell the most keenest at the time, he could smell decaying leaves, wild flowers, and other animals. He was in a forest. Could the happenings of last night been a dream or nightmare? The wolf got to his feet drowsily, but when he stood there was a sharp stab of pain in all of his feet, so he let himself down easily. The memories of last night were too detailed to be a dream or nightmares, and he remembered every last detail, the pain was still throbbing through him too, so how could of it been a dream. A loud snapping of twigs sent the wolf to his senses and turned around, behind him was what made the noise, a lizard, make that a very big lizard it was bigger that than a deer, moose, or caribou that his pack had ever seen in the winter pack hunts. The lizard bared its sharp teeth in its mouth. "I'm mighty hungry for anything that comes through my territory, mammal," the lizard said in animal speak, "I've already eaten my fill but I'm being nice, if you don't get out of my territory, or I'll take you for lunch." "Sorry," the wolf spoke back to the lizard, in the talk of animals, "I'll be leaving." The wolf got up ignoring the pain in its paws and got to a steady trot. The wolf traveled what seemed endless miles, seeing more lizard creatures, some normal animals, until his paws could take no more. Collapsing close to an open clearing of a grassland field, the scent of humans arose and greeted his nose with a small musky smell. Hoping there would be no more large lizards the bush he collapsed by was a spring of luck berries and they were edible too. After the wolf ate his share of the berries of the bush he heard voices, very faint, like the low whistling of the wind through a crack of a tree or maybe a rock, but the sound grew in volume, the wolf knew now these were human voices, apparalently fighting against each other in an argument, so he adjusted his ears to hear more closely what they were saying. "If you didn't insult me like that, I wouldn't be yelling at you, in fact I'm always yelling at you!" A deep but young crisp boy's voice rang through the fine adjusted ear of the wolf. "Pah, you don't know a damned thing, I'm trying to get away from you freak," A rough voice of a girl replied the boy's. "Freak? Whoa, you wait a minute, you ran ahead of Corinne and me, I'm trying to end these arguments we always have and so we can get along like friends, like Corinne wants." A few words that were told by some cats to the wolf the meaning and why the humans use those them, were for insults, of course the girl shot those words at the boy. "Paige, shut up!" The boy hollered back at the girl whom the wolf now assumed must be 'Paige'. "Why don't you Trunks, it'll do us a lot of good," Paige snarled. The argument continued but with more insults or swears. The wolf noticed while he was listening, their voices had increased in volume, like they had moved closer or they just started to yell at a more earsplitting level of volume, so the wolf now decided to look to see if they were closer to the bush he was laying by. They were still a good distance away from the bush; they must of just increase their voices from aggravated snarl to large earthquake, the wolf thought as he studied the humans from where he laid. The raspy rough voice he heard the girl Paige use came from a tall blonde girl, wearing a large black trench coat, which also had a white shirt underneath, and baggy grey pants, she was also wearing slipper quality shoes. Looking at 'Paige's' hair at bit closely revealed that she had really strange hair, she had Four diamond shaped bangs two on each side of her head, and a long slender bang in the middle of the sets of two diamonds, the rest of her hair was straight. With the expression on her face it looked like Paige looked always angry, and her high cheekbones added a tough complexion to her. The boy, the wolf was supposing his name was Trunks, since there was nobody else around at the time, was a bit taller than Paige, his hair even though it was purple, was not so complex than that of Paige's, for he had a mushroom shaped hair cut, the cats that liked hanging around his family's den to be chased, kept talking about the fact that their human's hair needs to be cut so often. His jacket was a strange design, even though the wolf had seen humans wear jackets to keep them warm the one Trunks was wearing had the bottom shorter than any jacket the wolf had ever seen, revealing more of the black shirt he wore underneath, than the part of the jacket that was covering, and which was not zipped up showed. The jackets sleeves covered his arms despite the fact that the main part of the jacket was way shorter than the sleeves, and one arm of the jacket's sleeves that Trunks wore had human writing, which the wolf could not understand the curved lines. There wasn't really anything else besides grey baggy pants Trunks had on with some boots of a tan colouration. By the time the wolf finished his analysis of the two arguing humans a third human came to them, a girl with brown hair with a headband exposing three thin bangs, the rest of the brown hair was shaggy, and pulled back in a hair tie. Out of the three humans she looked the most kindheartedly human he'd ever seen, even though most humans the wolf seen resolved things in violence, coming up with angry looks and their faces, this girl had a smile on her face. She was wearing a dark grey t-shirt, with some belt coming over the shirt, which the belt was attached to a sword sheath, what the wolf didn't notice until now that Trunks had one too. The girl also had on has some denim pants that had faded from ware and tear, and some black shoes, the wolf didn't really see any human without foot or paw protection on, he stopped and though for a moment what their feet or paws really looked like without the foot protection. "Hey," the girl said interrupting the arguing duo; the girl still had her smile on when she said this. Trunks and Paige stopped their bickering, and turned to the girl. "Corinne, sorry we ran ahead of you, I'm very certain this is all Paige's fault," Trunks spoke turning a shade of red a certain berry the wolf had seen, in the face. "Oh please Trunks, you insulted me first you-," Paige said being cut off by the girl who the wolf guessed was Corinne. "It's alright you guys, Bulma just called on the miniature vid phone when you both ran off to yell," Corinne said grinning, "she told me that Sphinx just came bearing a letter from Jayme, from the "Harry Potter" universe." Jayme? Again there was another reminder of his past, the name was called out by someone or something, and the faces of Trunks and Paige, but remembering this cause pain of immense proportions to over whelm the wolf, he started howling at volumes never imaginable, which sounded strange with the pain forcing him to keep his eyes shut, sounded like screaming that of a humans, but the pain also forced the wolf to become unconscious.  
* * * 


	5. Transformation!

The wolf came to his senses slowly, there was a bright light hanging over him as he could sense that he was lying on his back. Bizarre that it may, but whenever the wolf lay on his back he could feel that all his legs were in the air, but could it be that the wolf was so twisted out of shape, his legs would be limp? The wolf opened his eyes more the bright light that was over him was not of the sun's rays but, of magic that of the Emortal bird's? He jolted upwards with fright, and then saw something that would frighten any animal. The wolf could see that he had human arms, body, legs, and he figured his head looked like a human's head too, except for one part of his body, his left hand, which now resembled something that of his old body, a paw, but had a human finger covered in fur, for the index claw. The wolf, or human screamed at his loudest. Other humans came rushing through the door a few seconds later, including Corinne, Trunks, and Paige with two new humans rushed in. One was older than all of the rest, with straight grayish blue hair, and small wrinkles on the face of this woman, she looked concerned as she entered the room, with her fashionable lavender turtle-neck sweater wrinkling up as she rushed in, the same was happening to her navy blue skirt. Scuffing along the floor in the same boots as Trunks. The other human was a younger man with black hair, spiked up like a porcupine's quills but thicker, two spiked bangs covered the boy's forehead a bit and he had a scar over his right eye. He was wearing a bright purple shirt that had some of the same characters of lines on the sleeve of Trunks' jacket. The boy also had on some dark blue denim pants, and white shoes. "Are you ok young man?" the old woman asked the wolf. The wolf couldn't speak human so he kept his mouth shut. "Well would you like something to drink then?" The woman asked the wolf. The wolf could only look up at the woman; despite the fact that he was human he couldn't speak the language of humans, could he still talk to animals? "It's all right," Corinne said putting her hand on the wolf's shoulder, "we're here to help you." Again the wolf sat there he felt hopelessness as he saw everyone around him, some with happy faces while some with angered pained faces about to fight each other. "I'll be leaving," Paige spoke in a cold tone. "Paige wait!" The boy shouted as Paige walked out of the room, soon he followed in hot pursuit. The wolf stared at the doorway that the two humans just exited. "Don't mind Paige," Trunks said, then bringing his volume of voice to a whisper then said, "she has a tendency of being an." "Trunks!" The woman said angrily at Trunks for what he said, "be nice, you've known Paige for a long time, and I don't want you two fighting each other, or saying anything rude about each other when I'm around, got that?" "Yes mom," Trunks said in a moan, while rolling his eyes. "We'll leave you to your thoughts young man," the woman said to the wolf that had a stymied look on his face, "oh, one more thing, if you're ready to talk to us, try coming down the stairs to the main living room, and not screaming, you gave some of us a fright earlier." Slowly, everyone left the room the wolf was in, the last person to leave was Corinne, who turned smiled and waved to the wolf. Sheepishly the wolf imitated the waving gesture with his right hand back to Corinne. After Corinne vanished from the wolf's sight, the wolf studied the room he was in. The room was a large enclosed space with a table beside the bed the wolf was in, a dresser with a frame thing on top of it a bit further away, there was oil, and water paintings on the walls, and some pictures what looked like what the cats described as photos; life like pictures of the recent past. There was at least one window in the room, letting in the dying sunlight and brightening street lamplight. Finally the wolf decided to get up, try to get used to the human legs he now has and walk around. Slowly he got out of the cushiony bed he laid in, the ground was cold to his human fleshy feet, he finally now knew what human feet looked like but the sensation of the ice cold ground was unbearable to the touch for a while, but then he got used to the one spot. Supporting himself by using the bed the wolf pushed up, from his supports, he tilted without purpose forward and backward, then suddenly fell to the ground. Nobody came to him, he was a bit grateful for that since he wanted to be alone now. Getting up onto his human feet, the wolf, used the bed for support, to slowly walk across the room, and it was hard. He had crawled across the room in a way to get to the dresser for some more support. When he pulled himself up to support his body on two legs and feet on the dresser he saw something that alarmed him. There was a human in the frame thing of the dresser, the human looked like a mixture of Trunks and Paige, with Trunks' mushroom shaped hair cut but with brown hair and his hair was a bit messier than Trunks' hair. He had the high cheekbones that Paige had too, but the clothes the other human was wearing was a duplicate of the wolf's new wardrobe, the trench coat that looked like Paige's mixed with Trunks' jacket. A long coat with a double collar, but with lower pockets. Under that he had on a plain white baggy t- shirt, the wolf could only see a little bit of the grey pants the human in the frame wore. When the wolf moved, the other human moved at the same time in the same direction, so the wolf decided to bare his fangs, stupid move there, the wolf thought. The human did exactly what the wolf did and the exact time too. "Hey," a girl's voice said. The wolf surprised by the voice, jumped with shock. He turned to the direction, it was only Corinne, and the wolf let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't the evil that plagued him last night or something like that. "I see you're having fun making faces at your reflection in the mirror," Corinne said with a smile. A reflection, like that of water's, this was a solid piece of a strange material, but yet it showed the reflection of the wolf himself so this is what he looked like as a human, the mix of Trunks and Paige, except he didn't look too tough like either of the two, and then he turned back to Corinne. "Yea-," the wolf spoke then covered his mouth the sound cut off. So I can speak human talk it's just the same as animal talk, but animal talk is only understood by animals, the wolf thought. "Anything wrong?" Corinne asked the smile fading to a look of concern. "No, not really," the wolf said gaining confidence trying to talk, "I haven't talked too much lately." Corinne's cheerful grin replaced the concern after the wolf spoke. "Do you want to come down stairs now?" Corinne asked. "What are stairs?" the wolf asked inquisitively. Corinne's face took another change, but to an appearance of a puzzled look if you were insane or beyond crazy. "Come I'll guide you down to the main living room, is that ok?" Corinne asked with the same look on her face. "Uh, oh okay," the wolf spoke slowly, "but I'm not sure I can walk too well, Corinne." A jumbled shock came to Corinne, "but how do you know my name, who are you?" The wolf pushed off his support still a bit wobbly he had got the hang of standing on two legs, but that was until he started walking, after he had lifted his right leg he started to sway to fall over again, but this time he was falling forward, his arms were too out of balance to stop him from about from breaking his head, he closed his eyes. He stopped falling. The wolf opened his eyes, he was facing the floor, his hair was hanging down toward the floor, and he could see the faded denim pants that Corinne wore, at the tilted angle he was at. He corrected his angle very gradually until he was sitting down on the cold hard ground, and Corinne helped him little by little. "Are you all right?" Corinne asked. "I'm okay Corinne," the wolf said taking in huge amounts of air. "Here let's go down stairs, I can see why we found you out in the bushes, comatose, you probably escaped some harebrained lunatic." "You could say something like that," The wolf said. Corinne helped the wolf lift his body to his feet then helped him down the hall, passing many doors, some that were open to see and some that were shut so no body could see anything, and some that were shut that had labels, the wolf strangely now could read these words, like laboratory, and water closet. Corinne showed the wolf what were stairs; pieces of floor gradually reaching the elevated ground or floor, Corinne helped him down the stairs as well, reached the ground and continued walking until they reached a colossal room with chairs and couches to sit or lay on, Trunks and the old woman were here sitting adjacent from each other, but looking in the same direction, the direction of Corinne and the wolf. 


	6. The Letter!

The woman put on a smile when she saw Corinne enter with the wolf, "hello, feeling better?" "Yes," the wolf said. As Corinne and the wolf reached the furniture the wolf grasped the backside of the couch and whispered to Corinne that he could walk the rest of the way to the couch on his own. Corinne nodded at his request. Even though it took longer to get to the other side of the couch without slipping, he sat down comfortably on the cushions as he collapsed onto the couch. He noted that Corinne went and sat with Trunks, who put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close to him, on the opposite couch. "Hey Bulma, can I see that letter Sphinx gave you earlier, I kind of forgot about it when we found, uh, hey what's your name?" Corinne asked the woman then inquired the wolf. The wolf frowned, sighed, and placed his right hand involuntarily over his eyes. "Well," Trunks asked, "what's your name?" There was a lengthy amount of time of silence before the wolf said, "I don't remember if I do have a name or not." "It's ok young man," The woman now referred to as Bulma, the person that Corinne mentioned on the "vid phone" said, giving reassurance to the wolf. "I'm sorry," Corinne said trying not to hurt the wolf's feelings any further. "It's ok Corinne, you didn't mean to say that," the wolf sighed, keeping his eyes shielded with his right hand. Again there was a long interlude of stillness before Corinne asked for the letter from Sphinx to be passed over to her and the wolf uncovered his eyes to see the letter. "I haven't opened it yet, but you can open the letter Corinne," Bulma said passing the envelope to Corinne across the Coffee table Trunks had his feet cover by a grey fabric socks on top of the table. Corinne picked up the envelope with candle wax as the sealant to keep the envelope closed on the flap side, and then laid back to where Trunks held her close to him as she opened the envelope. The wolf was feeling annoyed at Trunks for he liked Corinne for her kindhearted ways, and yet Trunks was tearing at him like Corinne was ripping the envelope open by pulling the seal off carefully, but it made a loud ripping noise to ensure the envious atmosphere. Corinne pulled a piece of paper out of the envelope with another piece of paper with it, Corinne and Trunks both looked at the other paper, Trunks was whispering in Corinne's ear so quietly the wolf could not hear, but Corinne was turning a light pink colour in the face as she whispered at the same volume back to Trunks, but the wolf could see that Corinne was pointing out something on that piece of paper. "Here mom, it's a moving photo of Jayme and the friends she made at Hogwarts," Trunks said passing the photo to Bulma. "A moving photo, that's interesting, is it technology?" Bulma asked. "Not really Bulma, but it's bewitched photo paper so that it will move," Corinne said as Bulma grasped the photo Trunks gave her to check for herself. "Hey you can look at it too," Corinne heartened to the wolf. The wolf looked over to Bulma's hand where the supposed "moving photo" was. Sure enough the picture was a photograph, but he couldn't believe the four humans waving, one was swaying around but in a controlled method as the girl waved, and smiling to him from on the paper! The four humans wore the same thing, black robes, with a crest on the left side, a grey sweater underneath, with white collars and matching ties of red and golden yellow, the only thing that set them apart was their faces and one person was holding a staff a gold staff which shone brightly when the girl who swayed had moved. The person on the left end was the girl who swayed, then stopped for a bit, she had atypical hair, which looked like yellow big stout puffy rabbit ears, her hair was pulled halfway back showing some hair, but when she started to tip backwards the rest of the hair that was pulled back would swing from one side to the other. The gold staff she held had a gold crescent moon on top to match the rest of the staff, with a bright purple star perched in the moon's edge. There was a boy standing next to her, hair black as the Emortal bird's feathers, and his hair was messy as there was a light breeze lightly blowing all of the human's hair at a very small right angle. On the boy's forehead was a scar that came to be uncovered when the wind blew; its shape was that of a lightning bolt. One time the wind came up too strong and the boy's circular glasses nearly came off, fortunately the boy caught his glasses, and fit them back on. At the side of the boy stood another boy with a bright shade of red hair, and freckles, whose expression kept changing to a happy mood than an angry one when he faced the girl beside him. A brown haired girl, with long hair that went in waves, but she was also giving the boy with the red hair spiteful looks as she held her orange tabby cat. The background of the photograph had more humans but they kept moving in and out of the picture so the wolf could not describe those humans, leaves strewn throughout the dying grass kept flying up with a strong gust of wind. There were very colourful trees the four humans were propped before, they were standing in front of many large trees, and within those trees the wolf could see forest animals in their homes, looking for food, and defending their territory. The picture was indeed a spectacular sight to see, for the large trees reminded the wolf of his old home, and now how it was destroyed, by that bird thing and its superior wind power when it unfolded its wings. He looked back to the room; bleak mostly white, furniture here in there in a neatly order, but the room had huge bay windows, showing in the lamplight from the streets, and the darkened sky revealing no stars, and no moon, just street lamps. Corinne started to unfold the next part of the letter, the letter itself. "Okay," Corinne started, "Yo Corinne, today was just like the book itself, where Hagrid showed us in the care of magical creatures class, hippogriffs a dozen of them. Harry got to go and see the hippogriffs first, and flew on Buckbeak, he said to Hermione, Ron, and I, that it wasn't like a broomstick at all. That was after divination class, that class was absolutely boring! But poor Hagrid, Malfoy was behind trying to get Hagrid fired; by telling Buckbeak insults, then Malfoy got his arm gashed, he deserved it!" "I really don't think totally so," Corinne said, and then continued on with the letter after making that remark, "Well later at dinner time Hagrid didn't show up at the great hall, I noticed Harry was watching the Slytherin table most of the time where Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were huddled up, probably trying to make plans up for if Hagrid didn't get fired. Well I'll write again soon, Jayme. Oh, if the picture effects anything there, just give it Sphinx, who'll just change the photo into a still picture, so you can still enjoy looking at it." Corinne folded up the letter, placed it onto the coffee table, after that she put her head on Trunks' shoulder, and closed her eyes. "Well that was an interesting letter," Trunks said holding Corinne nearer than before, the wolf felt aggravation within his blood as he saw this, but swiftly he calmed down just as fast as he got angry. The wolf suddenly felt one side of the couch he was sitting on get lighter; Bulma had just got up and started walking to one of the hallways. "Would you like anything to eat or drink now, that you're feeling better?" Bulma asked the wolf as she nearly exited the room. "Yes, thank you," the wolf said Bulma walked down the one hallways she was heading to, to fix the wolf something to eat, she had left the range of the wolf's sight when, there was a light knocking on a door somewhere, Trunks got up to answer the door as he headed in that direction of the sound originated, with Corinne tagging along by his side The wolf was alone in the huge room, alone with his thoughts and memories that started up a minute ago, he felt himself fall asleep. 


	7. Accusations!

The wolf awoke to the smell of food in front of him, wafting under his nose, so tempting the smell was. That was until he opened his eyes. There was food alright, there was something in a ceramic bowl, white, soggy looking little flakes, with a dark brown liquid on top slowly trickling down the sides of the pile of flakes. The wolf picked the bowl up and gazed at it more closely. "Have you ever had rice?" The voice of Bulma rang out behind the wolf, starling him, making the top half of the so-called "rice" topple onto his pants and onto the floor. The wolf turned around to Bulma who was leaning against the doorway directly behind him. "So that's what this stuff is called," the wolf said then remembering about the rice on the floor, "oh I'm sorry for the mess, you kind of gave me a surprise." "It's all right," Bulma reassured, "come to the kitchen, I'll try to make something you know." "It's okay I can eat the rice, I've never had it before, all my life I've been eating meat, maybe the occasional bit of grass, but mostly meat," The wolf explained. "Oh my!" Bulma shouted in shock, "That truly sounds like the story Corinne hypothesized, that they found you after a scream was heard from the bushes, and she guessed you escaped from a mad scientist of bioengineering, treating you wrong, feeding only scraps, she guessed that because of your left hand." "Well there is something I'd like to tell you, and everyone, that saw me in the bush and in the bed you placed me in," The wolf said easing himself to his bare human feet by pushing against the couch. Supporting himself as he walked toward Bulma, the wolf knew he couldn't walk without a support, but now was the time to quit using supports and try to walk like a human, the wolf let go of the couch's backside stood without the support of the couch he began to take a step. It was a wobbly step but managed to not fall over, onto his back or fall forward to break his face like he nearly did earlier. He took another step, he was more convinced he could walk a bit more easily, but he doubted his own word, for that was practically just as unsteady as the last step. Again he took a third step; this time he knew he was confident to walk, maybe he was too cocky, because once he was too confident it happened. First his heel slipped and the wolf swung his arms about as he feel back ward, he could see Bulma rushing over to him a rapid pace and was saved from landing hard on the ground again, but she was only grasping the wolf by his wrists and Bulma, at her age she couldn't exactly support too much weight. Using his free arm the wolf supported himself on the ground, and brought himself gently to the ground. "Thank you for your help," the wolf said. Bulma let go of his wrist and stood up with her hand to her back as she ease herself back up. "You're welcome," Bulma said, "you just wait here I'll get everyone to come, and then you can say what you want." The wolf sat on the floor as Bulma left the room; the lights were emitting a low hum into the room, a comfortable sound he listened to as he sat there for countless minutes.  
* * * When Bulma finally arrived, she brought Corinne, Trunks, Paige and the boy the wolf remembered from earlier, but there was a change in appearances for Paige and the boy. Paige was no longer wearing the trench coat, or the white shirt she wore underneath that, instead she was dressed in a strange tiny grey shirt, which showed her belly and shoulder skin, she was still wearing the grey baggy pants the wolf had noted earlier. Her hair has a mess of tangles, and her eyes were half closed from sleeping for a short amount of time. The boy was now had on a pair of shorts a shade of that of the night sky, a deep blue, he also had a jacket on; the zipper was left open, revealing he had no shirt on. His hair and expression was in the same condition as Paige's. Hair a mess, and eyes half closed. Bulma helped the wolf back to the couch. The wolf stared at the gradient of curious to tired faces; he hesitated for a moment, and then stood up. Nervousness flowed through the wolf as he tried to make a word come out of his mouth, but nothing came out. "Well, speak already," Paige grunted. "Paige, don't rush him," Bulma scolded, then turned to face the wolf, "now you can say what you want at anytime young man." The wolf still not convinced to speak, waited until a stream of audacity overcame him. "Uh," the wolf started, "well I'm actually a." The wolf paused, unsure of what he might say next, of course what he will say now would seal his fate and a gun's bullet would go through his chest, killing him, like what happened to his family, but he couldn't let that happen now, so he came up with a lie, or what he thought was a lie, he remembered the black cat and the Emortal bird tell him he was this, a Unimura. "A what?" Corinne asked curiously, wondering what the wolf would say he was. "I'm a Unimura," The wolf said finally. What the wolf had said gave the impression of being that he confused everyone in the room, he could hear that they were asking questions out of total befuddlement. The wolf sighed for a moment hanging his head low close to his chest, lifted his head gained a new perspective of intrepidness and gulped the saliva that flooded his mouth. "I'm not too sure what I am really, but a black cat and a griffin, you humans, use in mythology called "the Emortal bird" said that I was a Unimura," the wolf said. What happened next happened in a blink of an eye, at one moment he was standing up before the couch, the next he was pinned to the wall, with Paige her bare arm pinning down his right arm, the pain was more than immense, it was horrifying more that than the Emortal bird's consequences to the wolf himself. Paige spoke in a low growl, very close that of a wild cat's growl, "You work for that, that, that evil being, don't you? You, you." Paige restrained on saying swears in front of Bulma, as she slid the wolf up the wall, her grip into his shoulder, his pain in his right arm increased as he could feel his feet dangling from the ground and the wall half supporting him. "Paige put him down," Corinne said a frown across her face as she stood up from the adjacent couch from where the wolf was once standing. Paige lightened on the grip as she heard Corinne, but then forced the wolf back into the wall, making a bit of it crumble. "Corinne, what are you saying, he works for that evil ba-," Paige spoke as she noted Bulma's shaking of her head, "still, he works for the Emortal bird, that explains how he got here all right." "I said put the Unimura down," Corinne said in a tone unrecognizable to the wolf. This tone made the wolf stare at Corinne in trepidation, not as large as the Emortal bird, but it was close to that state of fear. 


	8. Jealousy!

"Fine," Paige grunted as she released her grip on the wolf, letting him fall to the ground covered with light debris of the wall that Paige forced him into. The wolf clutched his right shoulder with his wolven like paw over where Paige dug her thumb into the wolf's arm. Corinne walked up to the wolf then extended an arm out to him sitting on the ground. The wolf grabbed Corinne's hand by her wrist with his right hand. Even though whenever he moved that arm it stung like hell itself, but he managed to get up nether the less with Corinne's help. Corinne helped him back to the couch, and after that Corinne went back to Trunks' side. "Okay," Corinne said burying her face for a brief minute in time, raised her head and straightened her back, and then wolf was hit with the serious look that Corinne bore. The expression on her face was a bitter cold, but a bit of heat pressured the borders of it, giving the wolf a cold sweat. As he gazed into Corinne's face, and for an epigrammatic moment her eyes seemed to go a deep icy blue, then turn back to the warm green emerald colour. "How did you get here, Unimura?" Corinne asked in a staid manner, although it seemed a bit menacing when Corinne pressured the word Unimura to come out of her mouth in a grim approach. "I was a wolf, in my home in the forest, a den, my family dead, I was grieving their deaths after the incident of the black cat, uh well, then two days after that this weird bird thing chased me from my home," The wolf said, concentrating to remember the incident, when Trunks interrupted him. "Hold on a minute, Unimura," Trunks spoke just as menacing as Corinne did, "how are we to believe this story of yours when the Emortal bird just could of made you just say that to cover your real story, and I'm agreeing with Paige this time, Corinne, you just revealed the location of Jayme's whereabouts right out loud and in front of him!" "Trunks, you known me to make some reckless judgments, even to the underdog of the accusation is arbitrated to death, I still go with my instincts," Corinne spoke with the kindness she once shared with the wolf himself, but the kindheartedness was steadfast to Trunks, her supposed true love, according to the wolf, but it could be a temporary swing. Hopefully, the wolf thought. "Now where were you?" Corinne asked. "I was being chased by a bird thing that had four sets of feet, like it had the hind legs like a normal bird, but it looked half human with the other pair of legs, feet shaped like human hands and it had a fleshy looking beak, with these teeth, and it was huge," The wolf explained. "You were chased by something that resembled Cryfolix?" Trunks scoffed. "Trunks," Bulma chided, "be nice for the while, he didn't attack us, so let him finish his story." "Right, well, the bird thing grabbed me and destroyed my home, the habitat of my prey, destroyed," the remembered so much detail and how many lives were lost in the forest, it brought him to tears, human tears, "For miles I could see that the forest that I had lived in for two years was blown flat!" The wolf slammed his human fist into the arm of the couch as he held his left more wolfish hand over his eyes. "I blacked out after that, and when I woke up I was in a dark, and dank room, I was also placed in a cage, I noticed what the Emortal bird called hessitins whispering to each other in the sewer hall outside the room I was in. So I tried listening, but my memories of the black cat haunted me, then I blacked out. "I awoke to the griffin standing right in front of me, the terrorizing blood red eyes, staring at me. But he got interrupted by his other half," the wolf elucidated to everyone. The mentioning of the other half of the Emortal bird got everyone chatting up a storm. "Other half, now it makes perfect sense why he didn't die the first time we destroyed him, and then he came back like nothing had happened to him though Trunks and I never saw him, but his power did rise so much, over three months," Corinne muttered out loud. "Can I finish please?" the wolf asked. Corinne looked back to the wolf after she looked down to the coffee table of a polished wood, and telling about an encounter of the Emortal bird, "yeah, you can, sorry." "His other half wanted to talk to him even though she and the Emortal bird think the same thing at the same time, a human in the other half's universe, I vaguely remember that her name was Vasia or somewhat like that." "Whoa, his other half is a woman?" The boy asked very confused and staring wide eyed at the wolf. "Well the voice was, but I never saw her, him, or it," the wolf shook his head in his momentarily bafflement. "Right will you continue, so we can dispose of you trash," Paige grumbled. "Paige detain yourself, please he's just telling us about what happened to himself," the boy spoke in a convincing attitude toward Paige. "No, Grant, no flipping h-," Paige again nearly spoke out in rage toward the boy she called Grant, "but I can't help but not trusting this wolf-man who looks like Trunks. and how he works for the Emortal bird." Paige slid her right hand through her blonde entangled hair, with a bit of trouble but then slapped the right side of her pants in anger. "I just don't understand," Paige paced in a circle holding her right hand back up to her head holding the diamond shaped bangs up, "how that tyrant got this spy close enough without causing us to sense his cloud of evil." "Hey that's right!" Corinne shouted. "What is it, the spy?" Paige asked turning to Corinne returning her hand back to her side. "No, the cloud, if he was a spy no matter the conditions weak or super strong there has always been a cloud in that area that the minions hung around, so he must not really be a spy of that hatred Emortal bird, but a nemesis of him instead," Corinne justified. "Corinne how would we really know this? The Emortal bird has grown a lot stronger since we blown up the "he" half of the Emortal bird, but he could of found a way to hide his cloud of evil," Trunks said. "Trunks, let me say this you've hung with most of my decisions, right or wrong, but believe me if I say he's innocent, and I knew all along," Corinne said with a beaming smile. The wolf raised himself from a slumped position on the couch, and he was intrigued that Corinne had known he was innocent all the time, but what was with the seriousness? "How is this Unimura innocent?" Paige demanded, "prove it to me, so I can get this subject over with and I can go back to bed." "Well there is also, a sensation when ever you sense the Emortal bird and his minions a evil twinge that feels like your body has frozen all over in a cold fit, be he has not a trace of that twinge," Corinne enlightened the group. "Hey you're right, I was too busy to notice that," Paige said "Corinne, you are too brilliant you'd out smart the smartest being in any universe," Trunks flattered. Trunks rose to Corinne's level of sitting height and brought his arms around both of her shoulders and pulled her close to him once again. "Oh, Trunks," Corinne said blushing a berry red, "you always know how to talk sweet to me." The wolf watched Corinne being held close; this absolutely turned the wolf's blood to a boil. So, this is jealousy, the wolf thought as he calmed himself down by taking deep breaths, those cats talked about how much that one sister or brother of their litter was being pampered more than the rest, even though the wolf's mother loved each of her pups the same way, until they got killed. Corinne saved the wolf from being killed, the wolf was grateful but he was entranced by her caring ways, he was jealous of Trunks. 


	9. New Beginning!

The wolf watched silently as Trunks gently rocked Corinne in his arms gently side to side, jealousy enraged inside of the wolf as he watched. "How did you escape?" Corinne asked when Trunks stopped, and Trunks was back to laying on the couch backing in a slouched manner. "I escaped when the Emortal bird was talking to a human boy, named Eric Quantor, the Emortal bird was too mesmerized by the crystal ball, but I was about to exit when I was spotted, after a hessitin smashed something made of glass and I was caught. "The Emortal bird lifted me into the air from a distance an arm extended, pointing a claw at me, and said, "escaping was futile", but I proved him wrong, when I saw a light in my mind and I reached for it with my paws. After that, I was on the ground and I ran as fast as I could. "After awhile running, I was tired and came across some sort of miniature maelstrom, I stuck a paw into it, and I was pushed or pulled into it, in which after that I blacked out. I later aroused to here, but in a forest. I moved close to a clearing, I heard voices, which turned out to be Paige, Trunks, and you Corinne, I laid low listening, but I soon blacked out once more when memories flooded my mind again. I found myself here after I woke up and looked at myself, since I found out I was human not a wolf anymore, then I screamed, then you, and everyone else showed up," the wolf finished. Paige walked over to Grant who was still sitting on the couch she lent out her right arm to him. Grant grabbed onto Paige's arm and pulled him self up, rubbed his eyes and yawned as they both set out for one of the many hallways leading out of the room. "Hey Paige, where are you going?" Corinne asked. "Bed," Paige put out bluntly as she and Grant left the room. "Wait Paige, I want to know something, from our Unimura friend, so come back to the couch please," Corinne pleaded. Paige paused in the open doorway for a while, started back toward the couch, along with Grant tagging at her heels, and sat back down on the adjacent couch. "I'm only here because I have the time tomorrow to catch up on my sleep," Paige grunted quietly. "Thanks," Corinne said, grin on her face. Her grin quickly gave way to an appearance of concern, "I'm sorry that you don't remember your name, but how about we give you a name, until you can remember you real name, is that ok?" The wolf looked at Corinne, she beamed a big smile toward him after she had asked her question, he then looked at his warped paw, how it came to be like that of part human and part wolf he did not know. As he looked at his paw he thought, I need a new name, though I want to forget my real name that is so that I don't remind myself of my dead family, and the thoughts that are so painful to tolerate in my mind. I'll just say it in my mind one more time so I can move on, my old name is Diamond tail. "Anything wrong?" Corinne asked. The wolf looked up with a bit of shock, shaking that shock off he gazed at Corinne. "Nothing really Corinne, just looking back onto my past," the wolf said sorely. "Like what?" Corinne asked interested. "I don't really want to move onto that subject, I'm quite sore for what happened currently," the wolf said even more so painful to himself then to daunt those who seek upon it. "Oh sorry, I'm just extremely tired, and I say things that may insult people sometimes when I am this tired," Corinne made clear to the wolf. "It's okay Corinne, I know, I'm tired too, but I'd like to get a new name. Until I remember my old one," the wolf said, lying about the real reason he decided to forget his real name. "What about Trunks," Paige put out sourly. "Paige, I don't think we would deal with him using my name," Trunks resentfully spoke back. "Let's just stick with some basics," Corinne said, "try not to name other people in the forename of spite." "Yeah, but it's going to be difficult for Paige isn't it?" Trunks mocked. "Ha, ha," Paige grunted these words in an emotionless tone. "Didn't he say he was a wolf?" Grant asked. "Yes, I used to be a wolf before something happened to me, for I know it could have been that maelstrom," the wolf said. "I got one, then," Grant said in an up beat attitude. The whole room turned to Grant, his grin huge, and his eyes shut and his index finger pointed toward the roof in a know it all, cocky attitude, "how about Stylth?" "Stylth is a lovely name," Bulma cheerfully stated. "Yeah, what do you think of that name, Stylth?" Corinne asked smiling. Corinne's smile took the wolf away, he felt like he was in a blissful, lightheaded state of being, to him it was paradise, a unspoiled forest full of flowers friendly animals, soft moss, and habitual trees beckoning him to make his new home, but there was a agony side of this paradise too, that was Trunks. "Hello?" Corinne asked snapping the wolf out of his little fantasy world, "do you like your new name?" "Yeah I do," the wolf said, "from now on I'll be called Stylth." 


	10. The Nightmare!

Paige and Grant got back up; waddling toward the hall they were first headed to, proposed everyone a goodnight, well Paige only bid goodnight to Corinne and Bulma, but Grant said goodnight to the people Paige forgot to mention. They left. "Come on Stylth, you need some rest," Bulma said getting off the couch. "I'll help him to his room," Corinne said walking toward Stylth. "Thanks," Stylth replied happily. As Corinne helped Stylth walk up to the room he had found himself in when he first woke up in this place, Trunks was walking behind them. There was an indication that Trunks did not like Stylth, Trunks had an unpleasant look upon his face as he looked ahead to where Corinne was helping Stylth. He was now jealous of Stylth, of course Stylth was in a state of bliss as Corinne helped him up the stairs, down the hallway, and into the room Stylth was temporary staying in. When he was in the bed he had found himself in earlier, Corinne waked over to Trunks and leaned against his right arm as they walked out of the room. Stylth was now alone again, but with a sense of being cared for in the times of depression as he slowly drifted to sleep.  
* * * Stylth floated in mid air, nothing supported him as he came to, an evil blackness surrounding him. "What's going on?" Stylth asked as he quickly turned about in the air, he gyrated in one spot, if there were no supports keeping him up there were supports keeping him in the one place in the air. Suddenly a gigantic bird foot formed around Stylth, closing its sharp talons around him, causing sharp pains in his sides, legs, and arms. An arm emerged out of the dark void behind the foot, then soon a body that was muscular, and covered by a thick layer of orangey-red feathers, but the muscles were still in a way still visible. Legs appeared next the top half of the legs were covered with a very opaque dark red feathers looking like shorts of that of a human's, the bottom of the legs that of a bird, with large scaly bird feet and sharp talons on the end of each toe attached to the foot. Wings coloured as that of close to fire's colours, sprouted from the back of this creature, and Stylth started to recognize the monstrous being. It was the creature that had chased him, still headless but Stylth could see it in the shadowy black void, but yet the body was lit by something, but what? The head finally evolved from the mass of body that recently did not have a head, everything the wolf remembered formed while from being a fleshy peach colour, it bubbled and swelled up until it changed colour to what it was, the fleshy beak and the teeth jutting out the top and bottom jaw, the black eyes with the red irises and the black cat eye like slits within those, a pale orange colour feathers covered most of the skin on the head except for the beak, two feather streamers grew out the back of it's head of a strong orange colour. Finally after the streamers that finished growing on the back of its head it was complete. Stylth could barely believe his eyes, the bird thing just materialized out of nowhere, in the dark void. "HA, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE MY MASTER WOLF?" the creature asked in its thunderous voice. Stylth struggled in the creature's bird foot hand, his human arms were free of the foot at the moment, so he pushed against the foot, he didn't budge from the bird thing's clutches. "AGAIN YOU TRY TO ESCAPE, BUT YOU KNOW IT'S futile," the creature said, the voice that started strong and stayed like that for at least for most of the sentence broke into a more quiet and eviler voice. The voice wasn't the only thing that changed; the foot disappeared, and in its place floated the Emortal bird, staring its blood red eyes straight at Stylth's eyes, and he nearly paralyzed up with some sort of cold fit Corinne explained earlier when proving his innocence. The Emortal bird charged toward Stylth, for the most part he could see the Emortal bird for a bit, then he vanished form sight and reappeared as Paige. With her thumb sticking into his shoulder blade, the pain rushed into it. "Trash," Paige spat as she forced her thumb deeper into his shoulder, it started to bleed, and growled, "you are a spy for the Emortal bird!" Paige's thumb unanticipated ripped Stylth's skin wide open, blood gushed out of the cut like a burst beaver's dam. Stylth just floated in the void as his blood surged out of his arm and floated of into the void in little bubbles, he then forced his eyes shut, so hard it hurt. The there was that mental light again, at the end of a dark tunnel, Stylth reached out with his left hand paw. Stylth jolted up in his bed, coerce the needed air into his lungs, he felt deprived of the air around him when he jolted up right. There was a damp feeling in his shoulder, Stylth looked down at his shoulder, a deep red liquid coated his jacket and white shirt, it was blood. Stylth took off the jacket, and pulled up the sleeve of the t-shirt he wore, someone had bandaged it, very loosely, the blood was seeping through the already blood dampened bandage. "Oh, god!" An unfamiliar girl's voice exclaimed. Stylth looked up, and standing at the doorway was a girl, she was wearing something of designer attire, this girl looked like Bulma but only younger, a lot younger. There were no wrinkles on her face, and her hair pulled back in a hair tie was a greeny blue colour, no sign of graying. "My bandaging job didn't help much, did it?" The girl asked. "I'm sure it did help, but if I didn't wake up, it probably wouldn't be spurting out like this," Stylth said hypothesizing that the bandage was on before he woke up. The girl walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer, pulled a roll of bandages and walked over to Stylth in a hurried motion. She nervously wrapped the bandage in at a hasten speed, wobbling as she spun the roll over and under Stylth's arm. When she finished wrapping his arm, she cut the roll from the bandage used to bind the dampened bandage with a pair of scissors that she picked up on the table beside the bed, and placed them back when she finished cutting, and tied the loose ends after that. "There," the girl announced, she checked on it to be certain the bandage wouldn't let too much blood out. "Thank you," Stylth said placing his left hand paw onto his newly fastened bandage and rubbed his shoulder lightly. "Yeah, well you know, you talk too loud in your sleep, it woke me up from my own sleep," the girl bitterly said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, "but luckily I did wake up, you were flooding the floor with your blood." Stylth looked upon the floor; there were deep red streaks across the floor washed down with water, which led to below the window darkened by the night sky, a bucket and a mop were laying against the wall. Stylth returned his gaze back to the younger Bulma replica. "I don't remember you," Stylth said absent mindedly, "but you look so much like Bulma." "I'm her daughter, I was out with a guy until at least an hour ago, my dad was up when I came home, said there was a freak of nature in the house," The girl replied. "Your dad?" Stylth asked. "You haven't met him?" The girl asked astounded, her eyes opened wide by what Stylth had asked. "No, I haven't," Stylth responded. "Well, just don't bump into him in the middle of the night, he'll just give you hell for hours on end," the girl said as she exaggerated the hours on end. "Is he nocturnal, like an owl?" Stylth asked. The girl, suddenly broke into laughter, Stylth was confused by this laughter when she paused, and started over again. "That's a good joke," the girl said when she finally finished laughing, "no, my dad isn't a night owl, he trains in the gravity room all day, and only comes out so often, near midnight, the earliest is nine o'clock, and usually gets up at the crack of dawn, just to perfect his fighting moves." "Gravity room, what is that?" Stylth asked the girl as she keep bringing up very confusing subjects in the current one. "Never mind," the girl yawned those words as she had her eyes shut and stretched, "I need some sleep, you'd better get some too, it'll help you heal that gauge in your shoulder, I'll come and check on it tomorrow." As the girl left the room she shut off the lights that were blazing overhead, and Stylth relaxed his head on the soft pillow under, and went to sleep.  
* * *  
  
**********Unimura Quiz! **********  
This happens every 10 chapters and you give me your answer in the reviews but do remember any flames shall be used to burn my old furniture! ( Right so here's the question! When Stylth in wolf form was being chased why did Trunks scoff that that something looked like Cryfolix? 


	11. Bra!

Stylth woke up the next morning, better rested then he had been after so many nights of poor sleep or painful memories; he finally got the sleep he deserved. Stylth lightly clasped the bandaged arm the girl wrapped up last night, with his pawish hand. He got out of the bed he slept in very carefully not to create any noise, which he also noticed the sheets, and mattress were stained by blood from last night. He grabbed the bed for the support he needed to walk across the room. Stylth was half way across the room when the girl from last night showed up at the doorway. After Stylth saw the girl he stopped trying to reach the dresser. "You seem in a rush," the girl said. Stylth stood for a long moment in time either looking at the girl or looking rather sheepishly at the floor. Stylth could hear approaching footsteps coming down the hallway, the girl turned around to the hallway blocking Stylth's vision so he tried to look over the girl's shoulders by rising to the tips of his feet and looking past her head, but this proved to be a near fatal mistake. By putting himself at a new angle on his human feet he felt himself tier slightly over; edging ever so close to falling on his face, this was almost as bad as when he tried walking toward Corinne, but it was worse this time, Corinne was not here to save him, Stylth had to think fast. He started to fall from his tilted angle that his feet could no longer support; reacting to the situation Stylth grabbed the blankets of the bed that was anchored to the mattress and he stopped himself. The rest of Stylth's body involuntary collapsed onto the floor. The girl swiftly turned around to Stylth, who was gripping on to the bed, his left paw hand lifting the weakened body off the floor. She rushed to his aid, by helping him up to the bed, and laying him upon it, but he decided to sit up, only to be pushed back down by the girl. "Stay Stylth," she commanded, "I'll be back with some breakfast, until then don't move." The girl hurried out of the room scuffing her feet upon the floor as she went, but as she went out Bulma and a new human entered the room, Bulma stopped her daughter for a brief chatter then the girl continued on her way. The impression Stylth got from the man Bulma entered the room with was a dark, and cold as an icy blizzard. He wasn't happy to see Stylth his dark eyes centered primarily on Stylth with a deep fiery rage of hatred. The man's black hair was fashioned in a spiky hairstyle just like Grant's but there was no bangs hanging on his face, sheens of a dark golden brown glinted off his hair as the early mid day sun hit it. Besides the man's hair and angry expression on his face, his clothes were of very dark colours, but the sun showed their proper colours of a dark navy sweat shirt, with a design on it, but it was obscured by the man's arms, which were crossed over it, and black pants. The only thing the man wore that wasn't dark was his socks, which were of a very light shade of grey. "Good morning Stylth," Bulma greeted as she stood beside the bed with the man right beside her, but he was staring at the doorway now, an empty doorway. "Good morning to you too Bulma," Stylth responded. "From what I heard from my daughter, Bra. You were in quite a dilemma," Bulma said concerned. Stylth replied with a flat toned, "yes I was, but I was unconscious when it happened." The man grunted, more like a laugh the grunt was more sadistic and hurtful; obviously Stylth knew this man was a heartless fool and loved to fight people like himself, all humans he knew about before the events of the recent were like that, until he saw Corinne, the most caring human he thought, on the entire planet, no make that all the universes out there.  
  
"What could have happened?" Bulma asked. "I'm not totally sure, for one thing the dream I had, the wound in my right arm was in it, and it some how came true," Stylth said his words spacious at the last three words. "That dream Stylth, I would like to know what were the events take took hold within it?" Bulma inquired, a bit curious about the dream and the wound relating. "Well," Stylth began, "I was floating in a black void, I turned around, but only span in the one spot." Bulma nodded to Stylth's details to the dream. "The bird thing that chased me before became visible out of the void, spoke in its thunderous voice about escaping his master the Emortal bird, then turned into the griffin," Stylth continued. Stylth noticed that the man suddenly was staring at him, his cold glare was locked on Stylth, but Stylth decided to continue onward. "The Emortal bird started to charge forward, he then disappeared and reappeared as Paige. Paige said I was "trash" and she forced her thumb into my right shoulder like what happened last night when she thought I was working for the Emortal bird as a spy, but this time my skin split open and blood came gushing out, I closed my eyes saw the mental light and woke up, and I found out I had been bleeding," Stylth finished explaining his dream.  
  
"That wound could have been self inflicted," Bulma said diagnosing Stylth's mysterious gash, "but you tried to see your wound, but Bra had wrapped it up so you couldn't have seen it." Stylth sat up, could of what Bulma had said was true, could he had pierced his own skin by just sleeping? The thought made him quaver as he cradled the bandaged arm. Bra, the girl who had helped Stylth in the late hours of the night came into the room tray in her hands with delectable smelling food on it, and a small narrow cylinder of glass with an orange substance inside the hallow cavity, dribbled down the sides as she scuffled along the floor. "Hey," Bra said placing the tray down on the table carefully, "hope you feel better, I made this especially for you." Bulma smiled, turned to the man who was to her right and gestured to him to leave the room. Amidst the cold heartedness that the man emitted, he did what Bulma signaled and she too left the room with the man. Stylth watched Bra after she placed the tray down, she pulled a chair that Stylth didn't notice it was there until she pulled it from underneath the table. Bra pulled that chair back a small distance from the table, about half a meter. Bra moved herself closer to the bed and lent out her hand to him. "Here, so you don't fall again," she said turning a slight pink. "Uh, thank you," Stylth replied awkwardly. Stylth grabbed Bra's hand; she pulled him up from the bed and helped him over to the table with the food. Bra cautiously let Stylth down onto the chair, making sure he did not hurt himself, or fall. Stylth pulled the chair closer to the table with the food, the fragrance wafted from the warm and appetizing food to his nose as he slid the chair across the floor causing a noise to come from the chair scrapping the floor. He stuck his face into the food, taking in the cooking of Bra into his mouth, satisfying his hunger. When Stylth lifted his head for some air, for he saw Bra staring at him, wide eyed it was that look of that someone gave you if they thought you were insane. Without blinking she asked, "Have you heard of chopsticks, or a fork at that matter?" "I've heard of forks from cats that used to hang around my den, it's some sort of eating utensils, right?" Stylth asked curious she asked. "Yeah, my mom told me that you were once a wolf, but I thought you had proper manners, from judging your politeness," Bra sighed, " but I guess I'll have to teach you to use a fork Stylth." Bra reached to the right side of the food, and picked up a flat stick with a widening at one end, four spikes led off the widened end. "This is a fork," Bra stated flatly. Bra grabbed Stylth's right hand, placed the fork onto the palm of his hand, and closed his hand, into a fist shape but both ends of the fork were sticking out. Stylth stared blankly at his hand now holding the fork, which Bra grumbled and took hold of his right hand and turned his hand so that the spiky end of the fork pointed at the food. She then pushed his hand down into the food, the fork ripped into the food, and when Bra turned the fork upward an area of where the fork was piercing got upturned, like that of dirt when enough force is applied the topsoil goes flying. Bra then brought Stylth's hand with the food on the fork to his mouth. "Can you, please, uh, open your, mouth?" Bra asked uneasily. Stylth opened his mouth like he was requested, and Bra placed the food into his mouth. "Okay, you can now close your mouth, and pull the food off the fork, and eat," Bra said with that look she gave him when he ate without the fork. 


	12. Gohan!

The morning soon turned into afternoon, Stylth awaited Corinne to return to him as he waited in the room he was staying in, but Bra and Bulma were the only ones to come in and out of the room throughout the late morning. Stylth easily caught onto the habit of reading books; books of true facts, or of pure fiction, the one he was currently reading was that of a so- called cowboy western. Of course when he first saw the title of this book, he thought the book was about a steer, or bull, but he soon learned it was humans that herded cattle, lived on ranches, or lived in the 'wild west' were called cowboys, or cowgirls. But he grew weary of the western themed book and put it aside on the table. At that same moment Bulma entered the room, and walked over to Stylth, who was lying on the bed, Bulma then sat at the foot of the bed. "Stylth, what's been bothering you?" Bulma asked inquiringly. "Nothing Bulma," Stylth said. "Stylth don't you lie to me, I can tell if you're being dishonest, I am a mother you know," Bulma chided lightly, while giving him a concerned look, followed after by a grin. Stylth sighed, looked up at Bulma for a long moment in time, and then gazed toward the window, sadly staring out to the crisp blue sky, silhouetting the dome buildings outside with a light hazy cream colour. "Well, the reason I've been here all day, is well, I've been waiting for Corinne to come back, say hello to me, and well, you kind of get the picture," Stylth heaved a sigh. "Oh, I see," Bulma nodded, "Corinne has that effect on people, she's always been a caring young woman." "Yes," Stylth agreed with Bulma. "I remember giving my son this conversation too, about awhile back though, but it's quite similar to that one," Bulma recollected fondly. "Really?" Stylth asked penting up the newfound rage building up inside him by clenching the grip upon his fists. "I can see you're jealous that my son likes Corinne too, but remember this Stylth, Trunks has known Corinne longer, so don't go fight over her. She knows you had been a person, or wolf," Bulma said correcting up the part of her sentence, "Who had lost a great deal." "Oh," Stylth sighed with dismay feeling rejected, the pain swelled inside, clouding the rage, or amplifying it, it for the most part hurt him. "But nether the less she does at least cares about you, as a good friend, or like a brother, she cares Stylth, she cares a great deal about you," Bulma eased Stylth out of the pain and anger he was experiencing, into a docile state. "Come now Stylth, there's someone who wants to see you downstairs, and quite surprised I might add," Bulma said elevating herself off the bed, and extending an arm out to him. Stylth grasped Bulma's wrist and got off the bed as well, and Bulma helped him walk down the hall. When they reached the destination Bulma had chosen, the room with the couches. Like Bulma had foretold Stylth, had a man sitting on a couch facing the entrance to the room where Bulma and Stylth entered. This man looked a bit like Grant, but a lot older, without the scar, and not too much hair has covering his forehead. He was wearing the most peculiar outfit, a sleeveless emerald green robe, with a hard looking belt cutting the robe to look like the bottom half was half the man's thigh length skirt or something like that. Underneath the robe was a skin tight black fabric, seen where the sleeves, pant legs would of gone. He was also wearing white boots, and gloves. "Bulma, is this Stylth?" The man inquired in a wound up way, his deep voice in a higher pitch making him sound like a small wolf cub. "Yes Gohan it is," Bulma said letting Stylth down onto the couch parallel to the one 'Gohan' was sitting on, she then corrected her posture and turned back to Stylth, "Stylth this is Gohan, Corinne's older brother." Stylth felt his eyes widen as a gazed at Gohan, who looked totally ridiculous by Stylth's idioms. He's Corinne's brother, Stylth thought, as his mouth gaped ajar, he looks more dim-witted with that outfit on. Gohan noticed Stylth's gawked look, and curiously looked back at him, without the gaped mouth. "Bulma has he always been like this?" Gohan asked. "Sometimes, but I think it has to do with you being Cori's brother," Bulma clarified. "Ah, I see, or it has to do with the costume I'm wearing isn't it? I've been using the 'Great Saiya Man' get up for fifteen years now and I still keep getting remarks on how stupid it looks, even if I am a university teacher now and I keep hearing bad things about it from my students who either know friends, or been there when I am secretly fighting crime as the 'Great Saiya Man'," Gohan said. "Chi-chi's teaching finally paid off has it?" Bulma asked, in a way she was mocking Gohan. "At least she thinks so, mom has been saying 'I said so' for the past five to seven years," Gohan said hauling out a sigh of despair. Bulma just laughed a bit, a small laugh, after she stopped she asked Gohan, "well was there anything you wanted to ask Stylth?" This snapped Stylth out of his dazed state. "Right, so Stylth, uh, why did the Emortal bird want you, when that Cryfolix thing, brought you to him?" Gohan asked. "I don't know really, but I think it has to do with the fact that I'm a Unimura," Stylth said deeply. There was a momentarily pause of silence, the humming of the lights, that even during the day were blaring light. "Corinne said you were once a wolf, right?" Gohan asked, now a bit concerned. "Yes," Stylth said, "but I don't know how I transformed into a human." "It couldn't had been the moon," Gohan said, "I remember Piccolo had blown the moon up, when I was younger." This news traumatized Stylth, after he heard it he jolted up right from his slouch position. "Blown up?" Stylth asked very surprised, "but I saw the moon before that thing got me!" Gohan was calm about the whole situation, even if Stylth was panicky. "Stylth calm down," Bulma said. Stylth laid himself back down on the couch, obeying Bulma's request. "That's a possibility too, delayed effects from the full moon probably transformed you Stylth, Gohan analyzed. After that was taken under consideration, Stylth pondered that probability, but the last time he had seen the moon, it was at the last quarter, so Stylth made that clear to Gohan that it wasn't a full moon. "Hmm, you've got a point, what else then could of made you transform?" Gohan asked, "that portal that transported you here, that could." Gohan sat on the couch transverse from Stylth; Gohan had his hand placed over his chin his index finger tapping his cheek below his right eye, his thumb stationary below the left eye the rest of his fingers bundled around his chin as he quietly though it over. In the time that it was quiet Stylth hoped that Corinne would come through any of the doorways and sit right beside him, help him out, but that never happened. In result he dragged out a sigh. What broke the silence wasn't a logical answer, but more of a complaint, "great now my brain feels like it has been fried!" Gohan loudly groaned. "Gohan, it's alright," Bulma reassured, "we should ask Sphinx when he comes to get our letter to Jayme, what a Unimura is." "Brilliant, Bulma!" Gohan shouted with an excited tone, he subsequently brought the exited tone to a calm and more serious voice he asked, "When is that going to be?" "We just need to call him when we're finished writing it," Bulma said, "but I'm not sure Corinne has started." "Yeah she started, last night," Gohan said. Unexpectedly a beeping noise came from Gohan's direction, Gohan lifted his left arm, and he stared at the metallic band around his wrist, he either tapped it or pressed something on it to stop the beeping. Gohan looked toward Bulma, and stood up. "I've got to go, I've got a class starting within five minutes," Gohan said starting toward the doorway to the right of Stylth's direction. "Hope you're the not the one who's late Gohan, from what I heard from Corinne when you were in high school, you were constantly late," Bulma beamed as she said this. "Yeah I now tend not to be," Gohan said as he exited the room. When Gohan departed from Stylth's sight, Stylth decided to meet this Sphinx fellow when the time came. 


	13. Corinne's Return!

The afternoon soon quickly turned to evening, nearly the whole day Corinne had not shown up to say hello to Stylth, but Stylth did not give his hopes up yet, for he yearned to hear Corinne's heavenly voice once again. During the afternoon, after Gohan left to teach his classes, Stylth returned to his room with Bra's help, and asked if he could be left unaccompanied until something important arouses. Bra nodded and exited the room, where Stylth lay on the bed staring in the direction of the roof for hours. Bra came into the room when the sun's light started to turn a golden colour as it casted on the wall across from the window, and Stylth sat up. "Hey Stylth, uh, well I was sent up to ask you if you wanted anything to eat, but if that isn't very important, you can just say if it isn't," Bra said turning back to the hallway slowly. Stylth yawned as he stretched upon the bed he sat on then grinned as he said, "it's good enough, thanks." Bra returned Stylth's grin as she left the area in Stylth's vision, a while later returned with food.  
* * *  
The next morning, Stylth rubbed his eyes as he awoke from his slumber, he felt different than yesterday and the day before, he felt stronger. When Stylth sat up the whole room seemed quiet like there was no air in the room, in fact there was no sounds coming from down the hall, or down stairs, but the only sound there was, was the noise of the rain pattering on the window. The rain was coming down from the sky at a fast pace with gallons of rain water following the millions of other droplets that had already fallen, making the glass of the window look like it was a waterfall, with tiny splatters interrupting the flow of it. Stylth knew there was something wrong, everything in the Capsule Corp. building was dead silent, and Stylth had to get up and fast, his intuition was telling him that there was great evil afoot, like the Emortal bird was around, coming for him. He slid out of bed grappling the mattress of the bed he was in for support to walk. Once he ran out of the support of the bed he took a step very cautiously without the support, he wobbled but was able to balance himself out, so he took another step with the same precaution, then he took step after another devoid of supports from objects, walls, or people. He was now capable of walking on his own on human legs. He was out of the room when he made that assessment, but there was no time for waiting, Stylth continued down the hallway. When he attempted to go down the stairs he finally heard voices, he paused, for he was not sure if they were Bulma's, Bra's, Corinne's, or any humans' voices, he hoped they weren't hessitins', or the Emortal bird's voices. So he sat near the top of the stairs and listened carefully. "Are you okay?" The voice sounded like Bulma's. "Yeah, fine, but a little torn around the edges," another voice said, which Stylth automatically recognized as Corinne's. Stylth started carefully down the stairs so he wouldn't trip and fall down the stairs, as he made his way down, he heard more of the conversation. "I'm glad you made it back here, it looks like the Emortal bird is around," Bulma voice rang in Stylth's ears. Stylth stopped involuntarily when he heard the name of the retched griffin announced. "Yeah well he was," Trunks' voice unexpectedly broadcasted, this made Stylth growl with discontent, "though he wasn't there, he had some sort of four armed, sword wielding minions come after us." Stylth heard Bulma make what sounded like a sighing sound, "at least you two are okay, and that's all that matters to me." Stylth Started to climb down the stairs again, he reached the room with the two couches that were facing each other, and nobody was in there. He went down a hall after he heard shuffling noises coming down from one of the rooms, the corridor was long and many rooms lined the way but no one occupied them. Stylth reached the end of the hall way to the room he searching for. The room Bulma, Corinne, and the loathsome Trunks were in, was huge seemed to have the scent of food, and very delectable too, other than that the room had a huge bay window that the rain pattered against, which the rhythm of the rain slowed to a comfortable sound. What Stylth found strange was that they had not noted his existence, as they sat at the round table Bulma's back was facing Stylth, of course Trunks had pulled his chair close to Corinne's and held her close, Trunks had his chin placed on her head, Corinne had her eyes shut and smiled. Stylth had to pent his fury, he couldn't let this get the best of him, he had to control himself, but no matter how much he tried, the rage did get the better of him, but he made sure he didn't make a sound he didn't want something like the incident with Paige to happen again. He drew himself out of sight, and pulled himself toward the wall shielding the view of Corinne and Trunks. He slid down the wall slowly with tears welled in his eyes and pulled himself into a ball, his head in his hands, in between his knees, and cried softly, so softly he hoped no one would know he was there. After he had calmed himself, he stared blankly at the wall across from him to his pawish hand, a small tear that hadn't flowed down his face to relieve itself from duty of a painful memory, stung Stylth's cheek as it finally answered to the call of gravity, and fell off his face. He heard Bulma placed what sounded like cup down onto the table, and pushed herself away from the table. "I'm off to check on Stylth, see if he's okay," Bulma said. Stylth, did little to react, but said in a painful tone, "there's no need."  
  
Fun facts on Evil characters: You remember the hessitins from the first few chapters, right well there are many kinds of them not just the one kind I explained but you'll need to wait for another chapter to get the physical/or full descriptions on some but here's the diff types! -Hessitins -the plain small dense headed ones you read about in the first chapter -Fire summoner -a weaker hessitin with a hood covering it's face and the ability to call on a force of mass destruction! -Spearman hessitin- a hooded hessitin with a spear. -Lieutenant Hessitin - a stronger and much uglier form of the regular hessitin. -General Hessitin - a stronger and more uglier form of the lieutenant hessitin (don't this remind you of cadets or the army?) -Admiral Hessitin - The strongest form of hessitin ever and the ugliest, and the largest too, 'cause it reminds me of a troll. And there you have it until updating and the answer to the quiz c'ya! 


	14. Anger!

Bulma came rushing around the corner, followed by Corinne, and Trunks. Bulma knelt down and placed her aged hand on his shoulder, "Stylth, how'd you get down here, and what happened?" Stylth painfully looked at Bulma, and stared at her for a moment then in renewed pain he dropped his head into his hands, between his knees. He moaned the word "no". "Stylth?" Corinne asked. Stylth shook his head, which shook his knees and legs while repeating the same moaning no. Corinne knelt down beside Stylth and Bulma, she reached out and with both her hands grasped Stylth's right hand, the perception of her touch made him lift his head. "Can you please tell us what happened?" Corinne asked, her smile calmed him, he felt more idyllic than ever. "Okay Corinne," Stylth said giving a slight grin to her. Stylth took a deep breath in, and relaxed before starting, "I woke up this morning, not too long ago, noticed everything was very silent. I noticed the heavy rainfall, and something, like a perception told me that the Emortal bird was lurking about, sensing from the stillness, I decided to come downstairs. While coming down the stairs I heard your voices, well paused, listened then continued down." Stylth sighed, "and I found that you were not in the room with the couches, so I followed my sense of hearing, to here. and well I, uh well, uh, oh never mind I don't know how to say something, without making anyone jealous!" This gave Corinne a puzzled look on her face as she repeated "jealous", in a curious tone. Stylth closed his eyes and threw his tear welled face back into his hands. I never should've said that, Stylth thought; I just wish I had stayed a wolf! And with that thought he squeezed his eyelids even more shut, that it hurt. The pain seemed to overwhelm his body, but he didn't seem aware of the happenings around him, the pain numbed all of his senses, so he decided to open his eyes.  
Corinne, Bulma, and Trunks were knocked flat against the wall, with all of them unconscious, Stylth could make his escape, but yet he didn't want to leave Corinne. The thought of Trunks played in his mind, that Corinne would be happier with Trunks and not him. Stylth stood up a little wobbly, but that now that he could walk on two legs, it didn't seem to matter anymore, and without a second thought at the moment, he ran. He ran down the hallways, the twisted corridors seemingly taunted him as he ran past doors that had the scent of the outdoors, but after quickly investigating what was behind those doors; plants and animals kept under a glass dome, he quickly closed the door and continued onward. His Bare feet pattered along the cold hard floor, his mind concentrated upon the doorways. Stylth was a little preoccupied by keeping his mind on finding the way out of this perplexing maze of doors that he didn't see what was on the ground. His foot made contact to a sharp object lying on the floor, he screamed in pain as this object sheared his foot. He fell forward in the state of pain he was in, his chest skidding the floor as he landed. The pain surged from his foot, he grasped it and turned the side, which was giving him so much pain over, the sharp object was a small piece of metal wedged into his foot. Blood has streaming out of the gash the piece had inflicted; Stylth pulled it out with a painful scream. Stylth breathed heavily after that, regaining a sense of calm within him. He decided to look at the piece of metal a little more closely, lying on one side the observation of the metal piece was getting blurry as he held it to his face, what was going on? Stylth was finding it difficult to breathe now as he twirled the piece of metal in his hand. His vision was quickly getting worse, and Stylth felt like he was being sat on by that bird thing, because it felt like it was cutting off his air supply. Stylth soon blacked out.  
* * * Stylth moaned as he reopened his eyes to the blaring lights above him. He rubbed his head as he sat up, bed sheets rolled off his as he did. Bed sheets? Stylth quickly realized he was back in the room he had been staying in for so long. "No!" He grunted, as he slammed his fist against the mattress. A light breeze of air greeted him as it wafted from the now open window, slightly shut but open enough that a breeze could get through, street lamps outside were slowly shutting off as the sun rose on the eastern side. The rosy hue of clouds reminded him so much of his old home, but in a good way, not in pain or in remorse, it cleansed him of all envious feelings that binged him. He breathed freely as a strong gust filled the room. Bra entered the room as Stylth released his breath; her wardrobe had changed since she last saw her, she was now wearing a tank top with different shades of green and brown blotted all over. The tank top left her belly exposed, her slim physique was stunning to Stylth, and her recent designer attire had been long and baggy, hiding that. She was wearing a scarf of a beige colour around her neck and two tags on a chain hung around her belly. She also wore grey baggy pants and Trunks's style of boots. "Hey nice to see you up again Stylth," Bra grinned. Stylth sighed slightly as he looked back to his bed, "Yeah I guess." "What's that supposed to mean?" Bra asked stymied. Bra walked up to the left side of the bed, and stared at him face to face. Stylth pulled back a bit; shocked that Bra with her livid look on her face got that close. Stylth's response came out in a jumble of syllables, "I, I'm, not too sure." Was the clearest out of all of the syllables. Bra turned to face the door and gave Stylth a subtle "humph!" Stylth raised his right hand, a bewildered look on his own face; he didn't mean to hurt Bra's feelings at all. "You're too much like my own brother," Bra criticized, "with your looks, and your personality!" Stylth was taken aback by this, "Trunks? No way am I like that, that, a-!" Before he could pronounce a word Paige once used Bra broke out into laughter, and once again, this left Stylth in a bamboozling frame of mind. When Bra finally regained control, she grinned hugely at Stylth, her blue eyes twinkling, "I was kidding, sorry about that I didn't mean that just you've been out cold for two days now." "Two days!" Stylth exclaimed shocked, he faced Bra, "You mean I was unconscious for two days? Or is that a joke?" Bra's grin faded into a solemn facial expression, "No joke." Stylth looked toward the window and remembered the piece of metal, and then remembered his foot. He pulled the bed sheets off him and threw them onto the floor his foot now bandaged, but that wasn't the only thing different, he was wearing different clothes, a black sleeveless shirt that had the Capsule corp. emblem on it, and denim pants. Stylth pulled on his shirt to look at it better. "You like my brother's hand-me downs?" Bra asked. Stylth gave Bra a disgruntled gaze. "No huh, well your other clothes were saturated with blood so we had to take them off, Cori suggested we use Trunks's clothes until we could get your stuff cleaned," Bra said. Stylth was relieved that Corinne had suggested the clothes. "Are my clothes clean?" Stylth asked. "No, the robot maids seem to be malfunctioning lately, so we haven't really got them cleaned yet," Bra explained. "Oh," Stylth said, then looked to Bra a little puzzled, "Robot maids?" Bra brought her hand to her forehead, "They're just machines that do our chores for us. Now how about we get something eat, you must be starved." Stylth nodded and got off the bed. As soon as he stood up a sharp pain from the bandage ensued, but Stylth ignored it. 


End file.
